


The Red Wedding

by Anonymonimus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternative Universe - Game of Thrones, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Murder, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT FILL. Thorin was promised to one of Dain's children as to repay him for his help but everything changed when Bilbo Baggins was introduced. Now Thorin seeks Dain's forgiveness but the latter has changed considerably over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Violence, gore, character death, child death and blood. Check the tags for more details. Don't say I didn't warn you.**
> 
> * * *

When Thorin had assembled an army and declared war upon king Azog for having murdered his grandfather, there was a sacrifice that had to be made. To access the Orc country, a river had to be crossed and there was only one way to do so which was to march through the bridge of the Iron Hills. Luckily, Thorin's cousin, Dain, was the leader of the Iron Hills and was on good terms with him. However, declaring war on king Azog was a bold and risky move, something Dain knew, and though Thorin was his family, he wouldn't aid him so easily unless certain promises were made and kept subsequent to his victory - _if_ he was victorious, of course. In return for allowing him safe passage into the Orc country and sparing half of his army to join his cause, Dain requested that, in return, Thorin would marry one of his children and thus make them consort/queen of the North (for Thorin wanted the North's independence and had been self appointed as king of the North by the Northerners), that the Iron Hills would be repaid handsomely in gold for their aid, and that Thorin's heir, Fili, marry one of his daughters or granddaughters. Though the conditions were enormous and Thorin was relatively against arranged marriages for he wanted his nephews' happiness, he accepted. He had to win the war at all cost, free the North and avenge his grandfather who had been so good to him.

Thus, he had made a huge sacrifice which was to marry for benefits rather than love. And for months he tried to convince himself that love could be born from his future union, that even though there was nothing to begin with, eventually, maybe with the help of a child or two, love would sprout. Nonetheless, no matter what he said, he couldn't mend the regret in his heart or satiate the guilt he felt in forcing Fíli to suffer the same as he.

But things took an unexpected turn when a Hobbit joined his ranks. Thorin had marched through the Shire with his army and had heard that the Hobbits living there were very skilled in the medical arts. He gathered a few and among them was Bilbo Baggins. By Hobbit standards, he wasn't much to look at, but to Thorin and all the other Dwarves, he was the best eye candy any of them could ask for. His soft locks, gentle expression, shinning eyes, nimble fingers and petit size adding to his adorableness had many of the soldiers fantasizing about him. Some even wounded themselves purposely as to have their wounds mended by him - though it would never be anything more than a small scratch only needing a bandage and healing herbs.

At first, Thorin had been rather annoyed with the effect Bilbo Baggins had on his men. He thought the Hobbit was a distraction and was causing more harm than good. For that reason, Thorin had a habit of being particularly harsh with him by working him to the bone, barking orders and demands, and generally adding unnecessary stress. By keeping him so occupied, none of the soldiers could allow themselves to be distracted by the rare beauty for he took his work very seriously. However, eventually, Bilbo had enough and retaliated when Thorin was being excessively harsh. He exploded, nearly yelling at the future king about how demanding, unrealistic and rude he was being in regards to the work he was given. And it was then, after being schooled for the first time in a long time, that Thorin's love for Bilbo began to sprout.

Every day he would find himself talking more with him, giving him different work that forced him to be around him and, at some point, even asking for advice on certain things. And, inevitably, Bilbo fell in love with Thorin as well. When they confessed to one another, Thorin remembered the promise he had made to Dain but, strangely, found himself inclined to break the promise and simply marry Bilbo - which he did. Secretly, under the cover of the night with no other witness than the one speaking the vows, they tied their lives together and, consequently, sealed each other's fate.

When Dain's men had heard of the apparent betrayal, they immediately abandoned Thorin's cause and returned to the Iron Hill. Knowing of his mistake and of the impact of having lost so many valuable men, Thorin found himself forced to return to Dain and plead for his forgiveness and aid. He knew his cousin would be angry but he also knew that he was a forgiving man and, with the right words, would resume their allegiance. And so, he returned to the Iron Hills with a few of his men while leaving his army to maintain their current front themselves.

Though he knew he shouldn't have, Thorin brought Bilbo with him for the journey to gain Dain's forgiveness. It was along that journey that Bilbo had told him about what made Hobbits so special. "We're a very rare kind, you know," he had said awkwardly, "Not many races have males and females capable of getting pregnant and giving birth successfully."

"What are you trying to say?" Thorin had asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Thorin's heart had nearly leaped out of his chest what with being so overjoyed. At that moment, he began to treat Bilbo with extreme care and would normally be found his his arms around the former's waist, hands resting on his stomach, desperately wanting to feel his child grow. The glee surrounding the couple spread unto the men accompanying them to the Iron Hills and soon the entire army was ecstatic about the arrival of the prince or princess. The unborn child was already adored by many and that brought even more joy to Thorin and Bilbo. It was then that he thought that if Dain could see just how in love he was with Bilbo and if he could have him feel the same way all of his soldiers felt, he would be easily pardoned.

Three weeks later, they arrived at the Iron Hills and were greeted by Dain's army who had deserted them. They had taken care into escorting them within the castle and relieving Thorin's men from their weapons and burdens while Thorin went to meet Dain. Oddly, upon meeting with Dain, the former hadn't stood to greet Thorin as an equal like he normally would have. Instead, he remained seated in his throne and frowned at his cousin with an arrogant and disappointed air.

"Dain, lord of the Iron Hills, my cousin," Thorin began, taking a step towards him and then kneeled to express sincerity in his apology. "I have wronged you. Having treated me with such kindness, usefulness, and never having wronged me in any way, you didn't deserve this deception. In return for your well appreciated aid, I promised to bind myself to one of your children after my victory, marrying my heir to another of your descendants, and raining gold upon the Iron Hills as gratitude. And yet, I've broken my promises by marrying another without your consent, but you must understand one thing Dain, my cousin - nay, my brother! You must understand that I did not marry another as to mock or insult you for I would never do such a thing and you know it. If I married my current spouse, it was because I truly fell in love with him and, consequently, it has also swayed me from maintaining a portion of my promise. I ask for your forgiveness, Dain, and as compensation for my disloyalty, I offer my other nephew, Kíli," the latter stepped forward and bowed politely, "as my replacement in wedding one of your children. Seeing as Fíli is my heir and is meant to inherit the North once I pass, you will still have a descendant as consort or queen, and, by marrying another of your children to Kíli, you will be given power over the Blue Mountains which should belong to he when he comes of age. I also plan on tripling the amount of gold promised to you as a further extent of my apology. Dain, my brother, I beg for your forgiveness and I hope that these promises that will be kept will serve as payment for my lack of honour towards you."

There was a moment of silence during which Thorin bowed his head politely, hoping that Dain would accept his apology. "Where is your spouse?" he asked, his voice echoing through the palace's halls.

"I am here, milord," Bilbo said, his voice shaky from his apparent nervousness.

"Come to me," Dain ordered, "I wish to see you from closer."

Bilbo looked over at Thorin nervously, waiting for approval before actually complying with Dain's demand. Slowly, he approached the lord of the Iron Hills and stopped when he reached the steps leading to his throne. Then, he bowed slowly and politely while waiting for Dain to dismiss him.

"A Hobbit." Dain remarked, "What is your name?"

"B-Bilbo Baggins, milord." he stuttered nervously.

"You're quite beautiful, Mister Baggins." Dain noted, causing both Bilbo and Thorin to flinch, "In fact, you're absolutely stunning. _Desirable_ , even, to me who is married. And my _cousin_ would have me believe that he married you out of love?"

"I would have you know that we _are_ very much in love. Looks have _nothing_ to do with it." Bilbo stated snappily, though he quickly realized that, perhaps, he shouldn't have spoken to Dain in such a tone.

However, instead of expressing his offence, Dain laughed heartily, "Oh my, feisty!" he commented, amused, "I never knew you liked such sassy lovers, Thorin!"

Thorin smiled, relieved that he had been forgiven, and laughed along with his cousin as he called Bilbo back to him. No words were spoken for quite some time before Kíli asked: "So we're all okay now?" which earned him a glare from Thorin.

"Of course we are, lad." Dain said with a smile, "Though I wish to have Kíli wed this very night to the one who was promised to you, Thorin. I want to make sure that this new promise will not be broken as well."

"Very well."

And so, Kíli was dragged off by women of the Iron Hills to ready him for his spontaneous wedding while Thorin and Bilbo went to check on the men they had brought with them. They were drinking and enjoying themselves, speaking excitedly about the wedding and joking about how Kíli must be reacting to everything that was happening so quickly. Eventually, the conversation led to the baby growing within Bilbo which caught the attention of many when one of the men asked: "Have you thought of a name for the little lord?"

"We have to wait for the baby to be born before doing that." Thorin stated with a smile.

"I suppose," the soldier agreed, "You can't really name it if you don't know whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Exactly."

"I think I know what to call it if it is a boy." Bilbo mused, leaning against Thorin lovingly.

"Is that so?" Thorin asked, amused. "Shouldn't the father have a say in the matter?"

"Thror." Bilbo simply replied and he grinned when he saw Thorin's priceless expression. "Don't you like that name?"

Though instead of answering, Thorin quickly locked lips with his spouse, kissing him deeply. The soldiers around them began to whistle and hit their mugs on the wooden tables as they cheered until the contact was broken.

"I love you so much." Thorin whispered beneath his breath, "Thank you."

The rest of the day rolled by quickly. Soon, the marriage, though hastily prepared, was ready and Kíli was waiting at the altar to be wedded to a woman he had never met nor seen before. He was nervous, having heard many things about the less than appealing appearance of Dain's children and loathed the idea of being stuck with someone unattractive for the rest of his life. However, when the veil was lifted, Kíli was pleasantly surprised. The woman was utterly beautiful and smiling ever so sweetly. Thorin almost regretted not having married her and earned a certain 'look' from Dain but the former knew that the happiness he shared with Bilbo couldn't be rivalled with any other suitor.

The ceremony was quickly concluded and Kíli, sitting at the main table, was blatantly flirting with his wife and teasing her just as young lovers do. The sight was adorable and Thorin was glad to see his nephew so happy.

"I hope I can get one as lovely as her." Fíli whispered to his uncle while glancing over at his brother's wife.

"It's not the appearance that matters," Bilbo reproached with a grin, "It's the heart. If you find yourself with a lovely spouse with a terrible attitude, you will find yourself longing for death!"

"Ha! I doubt that!" Fíli smirked, then he excused himself from the table, "I'll be checking on the soldiers now."

"Alright," Thorin permitted, "Don't be too long though, it would be rude and thoughtless for you to be absent during your brother's wedding celebration."

"Don't worry about it," Fíli reassured, waving as he left, "I'll be back soon."

Thus, left alone in a crowd, Bilbo and Thorin leaned against each other lovingly. Bilbo smiled widely as Thorin's hand found its way to his belly again and stroked it lovingly. "I think I'm starting to feel a bump." he commented.

"I'd tell you it was possible if I'd been pregnant for longer." Bilbo chuckled.

"But I think I do," Thorin insisted lovingly, he then paused, "I can't wait for our child to be born."

"Neither can I." Bilbo sighed, nuzzling his head in the crook of Thorin's neck.

Their sweet moment was quickly interrupted by Dain who announced that it was time for the wedded couple to proceed to the bedding ceremony. Both Kíli and his new wife were lifted by the men present in the room and hauled away to their chambers while stripping them for a night of passion. While Thorin watched with an amused expression, Bilbo was completely horrified and pitied the woman.

"Poor girl..." Bilbo muttered beneath his breath.

"Why do you say that?" Thorin asked, "It's tradition for here, in the North, to send the couple to consummate their marriage shortly after the ceremony."

"But the fact that they're just stripping her..." Bilbo sighed, looking at the door through which they passed, "She must be so embarrassed."

"It's tradition," Thorin reminded, "Nothing more."

"Then if we had wedded traditionally," Bilbo asked curiously, "Would you have let them strip me while carrying me to our chambers? Wouldn't you have been jealous or angry with the fact that they would be permitted to see my naked body for just a moment?"

"I suppose, when you say it like that..." Thorin mumbled slowly, "I would have murdered them before they ever got near you..."

"That's what I thought." Bilbo smiled, pecking Thorin's lips.

"Thorin!" Dain said loudly for he sat at the other end of the room, "This is turning out to be quite a lovely feast, isn't it?"

"Aye," Thorin agreed, standing from his chair and walking towards his cousin, "May I propose a toast then? To our remedied relationship."

"Cheers." Dain said, gesturing his cup towards Thorin's before drinking. "And how about another toast?"

"Why not?" Thorin smirked.

"To the wedded couple," Dain cheered, but then seemed darker, "And...to the _red_ wedding."

Thorin had been about to toast but the sinister tone had immediately alerted him. Upon noticing Dain's stillness and expressionless face, he began to understand something he had failed to notice before. Panicking, he turned to face Bilbo but before he could warn him, the man that was standing behind his lover pulled out a knife and plunged it deep within his stomach. He stabbed Bilbo's stomach again and again and Thorin was paralyzed, too shocked by the atrocity of the action to react.

Archers suddenly appeared on the balconies surrounding the top of the room and shot all of Thorin's men who had been sufficiently ranked to be present at the marriage celebration. Within moments they were all slaughtered but Thorin's eyes were still glued to Bilbo who dropped from his chair and into a pool of his own blood while his trembling hands pressed against the hole in his stomach. Finally, Thorin found the courage to react and pulled out his sword, ready to slay Dain but three arrows, one in the arm, leg and shoulder, forced him to drop his weapon and kneel.

"Why!?" Thorin roared in rage. "Why Dain!?"

But Dain didn't answer. Instead, he stared down at his dying cousin without the smallest glimmer of regret, remorse and sadness. It was as though he was watching a stranger die and not the grown version of a child he had spent most of his life playing with. He had truly become a heartless man.

"Thorin..." Bilbo moaned, choked from where he laid on the ground.

Forgetting his rage momentarily, Thorin forced himself to crawl to Bilbo regardless of the pain. His heart broke upon seeing his love's blood stained face with tears rolling down his eyes. His hand brushed Bilbo's cheek, attempting to erase the tear but consequently spreading the blood. "Bilbo..." he whispered breathlessly, "Love of my love..."

"The baby...Thorin..." Bilbo sobbed, gripping the shredded skin tightly, "I...I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no..." Thorin whispered frantically, patting his cheeks helplessly to keep him conscious, "Please, no, Bilbo...it's okay, it's going to be okay..."

But, suddenly, the Hobbit stopped moving and breathing and vacancy was the only thing present in his eyes. Overwhelmed by an incalculable amount of emotions and feelings, Thorin pressed his forehead against Bilbo's one final time. "Why?" he hissed.

"You lied to me," Dain answered, "You said that one of my children would be married to Fíli who you named your heir. But how can he be your heir when your late spouse was pregnant with your potential son? You would have eventually made him your successor and you know it. You lied to me Thorin."

And then, the man who had robbed Thorin of his spouse and child appeared before him. He raised his knife to his neck and said: "Azog sends his regards." before ending his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT: " _So let's say that Thorin was promised to some Lords son/daughter (Dain perhaps)but when he met Bilbo on the quest that went out the window and they got married after Erebor was reclaimed. And *coughs* You all know what happens after that. No happy endings to be had up in hurrr because Dain is a bitter bitch and kills them both._**
> 
> _Bonus points for Thorin dying last after seeing Bilbo die because angst._ "
> 
> **I don't know why I do this to myself.**
> 
> **Anyways, for those who watched Game of Thrones, the outcome shouldn't have been much of a surprise lol. Hope the OP of the prompt enjoyed this (or didn't, I don't know, this is all so confusing).**


End file.
